Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,008 B2.
In Patent Document 1 the inventor disclosed “A lift guiding system for a car curtain” comprising: a guiding rail in strip shape having a passage and an opening and a cover on the surface; a slide which is longitudinally movable set in said passage, joined with a rod of said curtain; and a rope which is connected with the folding system of the car curtain and fixed in the slide; thereby the rope is concealed in the passage, since the cover makes the outward appearance and interior trim unified; thus an aesthetic appearance is achieved.
The guiding rail is with a positioning part set on the interior trim, said positioning part has a U-shaped section for clipping on the destined edge of the interior trim (near the windshield). By setting the guiding rail, only disassembly of the destined edge on the interior trim is necessary, without disassembly of the whole interior trim, thus a guiding rail that is easily assembled and disassembled is achieved.
However, today there are various car types, wherein the interior trim of some car types is not set separatively, but fixed with e.g. components of a car seat. Therefore, even if only disassembly of the destined edge of the interior trim is necessary, it could take much time. Although a shortened guiding rail is advantageous for easy assembly, however, if the bottom of a shortened guiding rail cannot be connected to the folding system of a curtain, the top of the curtain cannot be folded in the folding system, especially the rope stays exposed.
Besides, since the relative position between the cover and the positioning part is fixed, the cover cannot stay close to the interior trim, in case the guiding rail is set on an interior trim with a large radian change. Thus an aesthetic problem of a poor appearance exists.
In view of these disadvantages the inventor tried the continuous testing and improvement and developed the present invention.